Foxy Love
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A fox demon travels to Human World to find his mate and finds it in an unlikely human. OC/Kuwabara. COMPLETE.
1. Destined Mate

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only Skye and other characters are mine. This takes place during the Three Kings saga.**

Chapter One\- Destined Mate

Greenish-gold eyes peered through the foliage of a bush at the humans as they went about their business in the dark, but well-lit park. It was a moonless night but his eyes had excellent night vision. They scanned the humans and he growled to himself. None of them were right. They didn't excite him in that way that he associated with mating. That's what he desired: A mate, one who was human- at least for right now. His instincts had told him that his destined mate was human and thus he ventured into Human World to find his mate, convince him or her to come back to Demon World with him, and have his children.

He sighed. _I won't find my mate here. I better search elsewhere._ Once the coast was clear, he quickly came out of the bush and dashed into a grove of trees from where he stole into an alley. He closed his eyes and looked inside to listen to his instincts. He probed them asking them to lead him to his mate. _Where do I go?_ he asked.

_Head west,_ his instincts said.

_West_. He opened his eyes, turned westward and started on his way, sticking to alleys and occasionally onto rooftops. The high light-post lights highlighted red hair and a red tail as he leaped from roof to roof as well as the pointed fox ears that were as red as his tail. He leaped onto another rooftop and came to a stop, his nose twitching. He caught the scent of a human that was enticing and it excited him. His eyes lit up with desire. _My mate is nearby. Right below me, in fact._ He looked over the edge and saw a tree near a window. He leaped down into the tree and looked through the leaves into a window, the lights of the room beyond on, to see a tall teenage boy with orange hair and black eyes leaning over a desk and writing. He stared hungrily at the boy. _He's the one. The scent I smelled earlier is coming from him._

"Hey, Kazuma!" called a female voice. "You better be studying!"

"Yeah, I'm studying, sis!" called the boy.

_Kazuma. It suits him. Now, I need to think about how to introduce myself and that I desire him. Hmm, obviously I will approach him in his room. I will return to the park to plan out my introduction. Once I've done that, I will tail him tomorrow so that once night has fallen and he's in his room, that when I'll make my move._ He left the tree a second before the boy looked over with a frown.

Kuwabara stared at his vocabulary homework, committing the words to memory. It was dull work, but he was determined to get a good grade on his test that was coming up at the end of the week. He had come to the realization that he needed to think about his future. If he wanted to get into the high school he wanted, he needed to pull his grades up. He scratched a few answers before stopping and sighing. _This is so boring, _he thought. _But, it's got to be done._ He returned to his work and was soon done. He closed his book before he felt like he was being watched. He whipped his head to the window but there was nothing there. _I could have sworn that someone was watching me. _He shook his head. _Guess not. I'm probably tired and it is about time for bed. I've got school in the morning. _He put his books and papers in his school bag, changed into his pajamas, settled into bed, and was soon fast asleep.

Kuwabara went through the next day, feeling like he was being watched. He kept glancing around, hoping to catch the person in the act, but no such luck. He extended his senses and his extrasensory perception told him that a demon was spying on him and it wasn't Hiei, Kurama, or even his precious Yukina. This was an unknown demon and Kuwabara didn't know if this demon wanted to talk to him or attack him. _It's most likely the latter. I mean, most demons attack humans. Heh, if the demon tries to attack me, he'll be surprised when I pull my Spirit Sword._

Kuwabara was on edge as he left school and headed home. He had that feeling he felt earlier as he walked; the being watched feeling. He kept waiting for the unknown demon to leap down in front of him and attack, but no attack came and Kuwabara arrived home safely. He started his homework, took a break for dinner, and then headed up to continue his homework as the sky darkened outside.

He heard a tapping sound when he entered his room and he turned to his window to see a red fox demon perched on a tree branch close to the window. He was smiling in a friendly way and waved a hello at him. The demon tapped the window again and it was clear that he was asking to come in. Kuwabara hesitated before going to the window and opening it. He reasoned that if the demon chose to attack, he should be able to dispatch him easily.

The fox eased into the room and settled on the bed while Kuwabara sat in his chair, arms folded, and a suspicious look on his face. "All right, who are you and why have you been watching me?" Kuwabara had deduced that this fox was the one who had been tailing him all day.

"Clearly, you've seen demons before. That's good." The demon flashed a charming smile. "My name's Skye and I've been watching you because you are interesting, at least to me."

"Interesting, huh? Why?"

"I have a problem and you are the only one who can solve it."

Kuwabara was flattered. He was the only one to solve Skye's problem. That was really something; a demon needing a human's help. "Well, Skye, what's your problem?"

"I'm looking for a mate. A human mate. My instincts told me to come to Human World and this city but that was it. I came across your scent last night and recognized it as the scent of a human who is unique at problem-solving."

"A human mate, huh? Any preferences? I mean, what would this person be like?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I usually detect things by scent or listen to my instincts, but my instincts have deserted me ever since I got here and no scent jumps out at me, save yours."

"That's kind of weird. Hey, Skye. Sometimes humans accidentally wonder into Demon World. Perhaps, your mate will come to you that way."

"You don't say?" Skye stood and Kuwabara followed suite. "My mate might end up in Demon World. Kazuma, you are wise."

Kuwabara didn't ask how Skye knew his name. _If he's been watching me then he probably heard Shizuru call me last night._ "I'm not wise," he said. "I just do what's right. It's what a real man does."

"Do you suppose you could accompany me to Demon World, just for a little while? I may need your unique skill again."

"Go to Demon World? I…I don't know."

"Please, Kazuma? Isn't helping me the right thing to do?"

Kuwabara squared his shoulders. "You're right. It is the right thing to do. All right, I'll come with you for a while. When do we leave?"

"How about now? I'm rather eager to find my mate." Skye clicked his claws and a portal opened up. He gestured to it. "After you."

Kuwabara stepped forward and into the portal. Skye followed, his eyes lighting up with desire again as the portal closed. He had tricked Kuwabara and soon they would be mated.


	2. The Den

Chapter Two\- The Den

Kuwabara emerged into a world he had seen once before. The sky was as red as ever with storm clouds that flashed with lightning and rumbled with thunder, but no rain fell- that is if he could see it. He looked around as Skye emerged, the portal closing behind him. He was in a forest of thick trees that seemed to have only one path in or out of where he was which, when he looked again, looked like a clearing…or a bedroom. He saw an enormous bed on one side of the round area topped with leafy sheets and blankets. There were two dressers opposite the bed, two bookcases beside the dressers and two armchairs opposite them and next to a nightstand that sat on one side of the bed.

"Uh, nice place you've got," he finally said, noticing the ceiling was a sturdy canopy of leaves and branches and the floor was matted grass that was soft under his socked feet.

"Oh, this is just the bedroom," Skye said. He pointed at the opening. The rest of my den is through there. It's honeycombed with various rooms and some tunnels leading to dead-ends. My home is rather large and heavily-fortified."

"Well, of course it's defended," Kuwabara answered. "Can't be too secure."

"Indeed." Skye took Kuwabara's hands, pulled him toward the bed, and pushed him onto it before getting on top of him, pinning him there.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I thought we were going to look for your mate," the teen demanded.

Skye chuckled. "Oh, Kazuma. I'm afraid I tricked you and considering I'm a fox, that's to be expected. I am seeking a mate and I was guided to Human World by my instincts to find a human mate. They led me to your home and my nose picked up on your scent that enticed and excited me. I knew then that I had found my mate and when I saw you, I knew you were the one."

"You tricked me into coming here! You think I'm to become your mate!? I'm not into guys!"

"Truthfully, neither am I, but we can overcome that, I think." He leaned down and captured Kuwabara's lips in a lustful and passionate kiss.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock and then closed in pleasure. He had to admit: Skye was a good kisser and rather handsome, too. _But, he's a guy and I'm in love with Yukina. I've got to find a way out of this den and back home. I refuse to be this demon's mate!_

Skye saw Kuwabara's eyes widen with what he guessed was disgust before closing in clear pleasure. He inwardly smirked; he knew he was a good kisser and several more kisses like this might just break down the boy's barriers. _My barrier has already been broken and when his has broken, he will desire me and want a family as well. That's the first step: Attraction and desire._

Skye pulled back and gazed at Kuwabara with interest. "I enjoyed that. Tell me, Kazuma: Did you enjoy it too?"

Kuwabara wanted to say absolutely not, but instead said, "Not at first, but then I did."

"Good. I'm glad 'cause there's plenty more where that came from." He rolled off the lay next to Kuwabara and looked up at the lefty ceiling to saw at the bare slivers of sky visible through the thick leaves. They lay there in silence until Kuwabara broke it.

"It's unusual for demons and humans to fall in love with each other."

"True, but it does happen. It is especially unusual for two of the same gender to fall in love, but it's possible. I've seen it with two male demons."

"I've seen it with two human men."

"Hmm, I see. Our relationship will be a special one."

"I don't know, Skye. I'm not feeling anything for you. I would be interested in being friends. I mean, that's acceptable, right?"

"Friends. Yes, we can be friends." _And I hope we can be mates before too long,_ he added silently.

Kuwabara stared at the sleeping form of Skye before slipping out of the bed and into the corridor. The two of them had spent time talking, trying to find some common ground on which to build their friendship. They began the search by talking about families.

"I'm afraid there's not much to say," Kuwabara had admitted. "My parents died when I was young and my older sister is raising me and I also have a cat."

"I see. I had my parents, three brothers, and two sisters. I was the only red fox in a family of black or gray fox demons."

"You were special."

"No. I was different. When it was clear that my hair and tail weren't going to change colors, my parents abandoned me and I was taken in by a group of foxes who were all different colors. This group became my new family and it was much larger. There were five adults, six brothers, and five sisters."

"You were abandoned just 'cause you were a different color?" Kuwabara had gasped. He couldn't believe parents would be so heartless- well, maybe he could. These were demons and some were not very nice.

"Yeah," Skye had sighed sadly. He had then turned his back on Kuwabara, the conversation clearly over, and he eventually fell asleep as did Kuwabara.

Kuwabara paused when he came to three tunnels. Which way led to another room and which led to the exit? He needed to get out of there. He felt a little bad about leaving Skye who was interested in befriending him once the teen made it clear that he wasn't interested in being anyone's mate. But, he couldn't overlook the fact that he had been tricked into coming to Demon World. He took the left tunnel and it came out in a greenhouse that housed a variety of vegetables, fruits, and other plants. He stared at the setup for it was quite impressive before backtracking. _Wow, Skye's got a green thumb, just like Kurama._ He reached the crossroad and took the center which led to a dead-end. He went back and took the right. This tunnel led to a living room with three more tunnels. One was a short tunnel that lead to the kitchen while the center lead to a network of five tunnels. All five lead to a bedroom with a bathroom and they connected with one another.

He returned to the living room and took the last tunnel. He came upon four tunnels. He took the second one on the left and saw the outside world at the end of the tunnel. _Yes! I found the exit!_ he thought as he ran toward it. _I'm outta here! I'm going…home?_ He came to a stop, catching sight of a shimmering several feet from the exit. It was a force shield!

_He wasn't kidding when he said his home was heavily-fortified. I don't know if it only affects demons or if there's a trick to lowering it. _He sighed as he turned and headed back in. He peeked in the other three and saw the first one on the left was a dead-end while the other two branched off, but he wasn't interested in checking them out; instead he returned to the living room and sank onto the couch. _I'm effectively trapped. I can't get past the shield and I doubt Skye will lower the shield or open a portal back home._

"Oh, there you are," came Skye's voice. "I was concerned that you might have gotten lost."

"I thought I look around, figure out where the front door was. I saw a force shield around your home."

"Oh, yes. It keeps out demons up to really strong ones as well as the occasional human. Only I know how to raise or lower it. Of course, once I find my mate, he or she will learn how as well."

"Why are you so intent on a mate?"

"It's my mating season or more specifically, it's mating season for all unmated fox demons. There is a season specifically for mated ones, but I'm not interested in that one- yet."

"Oh, okay I see. That explains it. So, instead of a demon, your instincts tell you that your mate is a human which led you to me."

"Yes, but if there's to be any romance between us, we should be friends first. Of course, since you're not interested in romance, perhaps you could assist me in finding someone else."

"Yeah, I could and I'm sorry your family life wasn't good."

"My biological family wasn't good but my adopted one was wonderful."

"Yeah, my parents were great and I love my sister through she drives me crazy."

Skye chuckled. "I can imagine. After all, I had two sisters with my biological family and five of them with my adopted family."


	3. Succumbing to Charm

Chapter Three\- Succumbing to Charm

Skye fixed a late breakfast which prompted a discussion about the greenhouse. "As you guessed, I do have a green thumb, ironic considering I'm actually a fire fox."

"You mean you control fire?" Kuwabara asked, taking a sip of water.

"Exactly. I use it in a number of ways. One example is keeping my home warm. Some rooms are in the ground like my bedroom and it can get cold in those areas. My greenhouse however is at ground level and requires a little less heat, but still enough to grow the plants and food."

"I noticed an area with five bedrooms that are connected to one another."

"They're spare bedrooms at the moment, but I hope they can become rooms for children at some point."

"You want five kids, er, kits?"

"Maybe more. The rooms are big enough to house two demons, as you know from looking at them."

"Yeah, they are. So, what other rooms do you have?"

"Oh, I have a lot of them. There's a library, a room to play all sorts of games, a king-sized bathroom, a study, an observatory, a den, and a training room."

"Training room?" Kuwabara said, a note of interest was evident in his voice.

"Yes. If you wish to train, physically or spiritually, you're welcome to use it. I would be happy to spar with you if you want to test yourself on an opponent at any time."

"Thanks. I will."

"I take it fighting is a favorite activity of yours."

"It comes naturally to me, but Shizuru, my sister, would rather I stop fighting and study to get into a good school. I kind of see her point."

"I understand the importance of education, but you shouldn't have to stop doing what comes naturally to you."

Kuwabara nodded enthusiastically; Skye understood him when it comes to fighting. "Yeah, you're right. Nothing wrong with fighting if I'm studying on the side."

"Kazuma, as my new friend, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. You can have one of the extra rooms or you can bunk with me. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Thank you. I think I'll stay a few days and I'll bunk with you."

"Great. So, what else do you like doing?"

Kuwabara explored the other room Skye mentioned over the next two days. He had been amazed at the size of the bathroom; the tub was as big as a swimming pool but not as deep and there was a hot tub on the other end of the room with a door next to it that led to a steam room. A walk-in shower was situated near the bathtub, towels were neatly stacked in a closet by the door, and the sink with a mirror over it was on the wall next to the towel closet.

The library was just as impressive with hundreds of shelves and books on countless topics. Kuwabara knew he could be well-read with this library. He spent the rest of his time in the training room, keeping his skills sharp and improving his Spirit Sword skills. He stopped to eat and sleep. Skye greeted him with passionate kisses at each meal and when waking up in the morning. He was responded by scratching behind Skye's ears, which elicited a pleasure-filled growl from the fox.

Kuwabara found himself enjoying the den with its mix of nature and technology and its owner. The two of them would share information about favorite activities, friends, food, and fighting techniques. Skye showed genuine interest in each topic and encouraged Kuwabara to be a strong, but intelligent fighter. He could hardly disagree with that.

The red fox had continued to make his attraction to Kuwabara clear with his kisses and sometimes ruffling the hair despite hinting at finding a different mate. Sometimes, Kuwabara would flinch away, other times he would enjoy it by deepening the kiss briefly or simply scratching the fox's ears which always caused Skye to growl low in pleasure. Kuwabara wondered why he both rejected and accepted these signs of affection while noticing that he was starting to accept more than reject. _Am I actually falling for him? I admit that he's handsome and he's been a good friend, though an overly affectionate one._

Kuwabara questioned his attraction to Skye during his 'visit' and it was on his mind while he trained on what he considered his last night in Skye's home. He decided that in the morning, he would ask Skye if he could go home. As much as he like the house and Skye as well as being free to train, he'd rather be home with a sister who would insist that Kuwabara study instead of fight.

Skye watched Kuwabara as he practiced his punches, kicks, and Spirt Sword skills. They boy was good at fighting, he could see it in how smooth and sharp his movements were. He loved Kuwabara and he had made it clear in his kisses and he was aware that they had had some effect on the boy for sometimes, he would respond almost eagerly. _I think his resistance is almost gone. Perhaps, if I spar with him, the heat of battle will melt his barriers and he'll desire to be my mate._

"Kazuma, would you like to spar with me? We won't have another chance after tonight," he asked, stepping into the room.

Kuwabara looked over at him. "Yeah, you're right and I would. I've been practicing but I need to know if I have improved and what still needs to be worked on."

"All right." Skye removed his slip-on shoes before stepping onto the mat and in front of Kuwabara, utterly relaxed, his arms at his sides. "Come at me when you're ready."

Kuwabara took a moment to analyze his opponent. Skye was completely still, his eyes now closed. He knew he had no hope of sneaking up on the fox; his ears would detect his movements, hear his breathing. _What if I approach in a non-threatening way and attack at close range? It might catch him off guard. Heh, I'm actually strategizing; normally I would just charge in and blindly attack. I've learned to plan out an attack._

He took a deep breath before casually walking toward Skye who remained still and eyes closed, but a small smile crept onto his lips. _Does he have a counter attack in mind or is he curious about what I'm going to do? Either way, I better act fast._ Once he was in range, Kuwabara drove a knee into Skye's gut, causing the fox's eyes to snap open by reflex and double over slightly. Kuwabara then delivered a hand chop to the back of the neck, sending Skye face-down onto the mat.

Skye heard Kuwabara approach him slowly and smiled at this. He wanted to know what Kuwabara had planned and decided to not fight back in order to find out. His eyes snapped open as he felt a knee being driven into his gut and he doubled over before feeling a chop on his neck that sent him face-down. He leaped gracefully to his feet and turned around. "Interesting, Kazuma. Approach slowly and then attack. I could have stopped you, but I wanted to know what you had planned."

"I thought that was too easy. I suspected that you were curious about my tactic. I also realized that I had learned to plan attack instead of blindly leaping into battle. So, you ready to fight for real?"

"Absolutely." Skye then came in fast with a series of punches. Kuwabara reacted by putting his arms up in a defensive block while backing up all the while. He analyzed Skye's moves and spied an opening. He ducked under the punches and used a leg sweep to knock Skye down. He knew that was a real victory. He grabbed Skye's arm and threw the fox over his shoulder and pinned him on his back.

Skye gripped Kuwabara's arms and pushed to put himself on top. Kuwabara responded by planting a foot on Skye's stomach and thrusted, sending him upward. Skye executed a backflip to land on his feet before pushing off them and coming at the teen in a fast flying tackle. He plowed into him and they went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Skye soon had Kuwabara pinned and unable to escape.

Both combatants stared at each other, breathing hard. Skye felt his mating desire sweep through him from this sparring and he leaned down and kissed Kuwabara with more fire and compassion than the other kisses that came before. Kuwabara sensed the intensity of this kiss and felt his resistance to Skye's charms crumbling. He wrapped his arms around Skye's neck and deepened the kiss with equal passion. They remained that way for several minutes, kissing hungrily and passionately. When they finally parted, Kuwabara said, "All right, Skye. I'm in love with you and I'll be your mate."

"I love you too, Kazuma. You and I were meant to be together."


	4. Gradual Change

Chapter Four\- Gradual Change

Skye and Kuwabara made love for days after their sparring match. Skye was aggressive in his desires due to his urge and Kuwabara responded back almost as aggressively. Despite their intense lovemaking, Skye wasn't satisfied and after their latest sex, Kuwabara pointed this out.

"I'm not satisfied," he panted. "Because I want children, little kits to raise."

"Uh, that's not going to happen. I mean, we're both guys and I'm human."

"I'm aware of that. I am content to not have kits since I love you and our sex is incredible. I'm just going to have that desire in me forever and I'm fine with that."

"The sex is incredible, but I know how much you want a family. I can hear it in your voice. I think I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Is it possible for me to become a female fox demon?"

Skye sat up and stared at him. "A female fox demon? You, Kazuma?"

"If it's possible, you will be able to have the kits you want and I'll still be me, just a female demon in body."

"Yes, that's true. It's an interesting idea. Let's sleep on it, though. I'm worn out right now."

"Me too." Kuwabara closed his eyes and was out instantly, but Skye laid there tired, but awake. _Kazuma is willing to be a female fox demon, just for me to have a family? That proves the depth of his love and loyalty to me. It __is__ possible for him to change and I have the way, but first some rest._ He sighed as he slipped into sleep.

Kuwabara woke up to find Skye absent and faint sounds coming from above. He got up and found his clothes gone and replaced by a green tunic and pants and slip-on shoes. He mentally shrugged as he put them on. _It's not like I'm going back to Human World anymore. So, I might as well wear what demons wear._ Once dressed, Kuwabara left the room and into the tunnel leading to the living room and then into the one to the kitchen to see Skye mixing a drink. One ear turned in his direction before he said, "Good morning, Kazuma. I thought about what you said last night and I still think it's an interesting idea. What about you?"

"Morning, Skye. I still want you to have your family and I find that I would like to raise a family too. I think it would be cool to be a demon and I'm willing to do just about anything to make both happen."

"I was hoping you still felt that way." He turned around, holding a goblet full of liquid whose surface sparked and popped. "I used some of the plants in the greenhouse, water, and one other ingredient to make this potion. It will gradually turn you female and into a fox demon."

"Gradually? Why not right away?"

"An instantaneous transformation would be painful and I'd rather not see you suffer. A gradual change will give you time to get used to the changes that occur. You will receive one feature of a fox demon or a female once the potion is consumed entirely and this will be the only time that it will hurt a bit."

"No way knowing which will happen beforehand, huh?" Kuwabara said, accepting the goblet. "Well, here goes." He toasted the cup at Skye before drinking the potion. Once he had finished it, he gasped at the burning feeling in his throat that spread to his stomach and then he heard cloth tear as something ripped out of his pants.

"Kazuma, you've got a tail now," Skye gasped.

Kuwabara craned his neck to see a reddish-brown fox tail swishing against his legs. A grin lit up his face at the sight of it: This meant that the potion worked and he would slowly become a female fox demon. "It's beautiful and so cool," he said as he moved the tail; slow, then fast, and finally still.

"I love the color," Skye said. "Our kits will be lovely and handsome."

"So, any idea how long gradual will be?"

"Not really. I'm guessing a week or two. The thing is we won't be having any sex until your change is complete. We can still do gestures, of course, as well as kiss." He looked Kuwabara up and down briefly. "By the way, those clothes look good on you. Green is definitely your color, especially with your tail. I suspect your hair will be the same color. I'll admit I didn't tell you what that one other ingredient was in the potion: One of my hairs was necessary for the fox part of the potion. It's possible it's responsible for the red part."

"I'm not complaining. I love the color too." Kuwabara stroked the tail; it was soft and silky. He spent the rest of the day learning to maneuver with a tail as well as how to sit with one. Skye was helpful in assisting Kuwabara with learning and rewarded himself with sleeping behind Kuwabara, stroking the tail. His stroking lulled both to sleep and they both wondered if another change will occur tomorrow. It was likely there would be as there were many aspects, big and small that needed to happen.

Skye awoke to find Kuwabara awake, but seemingly unchanged. However, one hand was on his left chest while the other hand was on his abdomen. "Kazuma? What is it?"

"I think I have a demon heart 'cause it's not beating the way it was yesterday. I also believe something's different right here." He patted his lower belly.

Skye took Kuwabara's wrist and felt for a pulse. He felt one in thirty seconds; there should have been many, many more…if it was a human heart. "Yes, Kazuma, you're right. Your heart has changed into a demon one. Your abdomen," he looked at it. "I think you have a female reproductive system now. Pull your pants down halfway."

Kuwabara did so and his eyes widened: His manhood was gone! Instead there was a tuft of pubic hair the same color as his tail. Skye moved his hand over the abdomen and it glowed briefly before he moved over to Kuwabara's legs and looked between them. He nodded. "A complete female reproductive system, including the organs that I sensed earlier. I think you sensed the womb that is situated in the abdomen."

"Ah, so that's it. I'm starting to change on the inside."

"Started and almost finished. I think your voice and the Adam's apple are the only internal changes left."

"Right. I wonder when that will happen." He pulled his pants back up and his tail went through the hole it made yesterday. "Skye, I feel like a mess right now."

"A mess? How so?"

"I'm a human male with a tail, a demon heart, and a female reproductive system."

Skye sighed as he moved behind Kuwabara and started massaging his shoulders. "I see now and I feel bad that you have to go through this slowly. Perhaps I should have made an instantaneous potion."

"Mmm. Don't feel bad, you didn't want me to suffer and with an instantaneous potion that's what would have happened. Everything I'm going through right now will be worth it. Um, are you sure we can't have sex since I have a female's reproductive system?"

"I'm sure. You only have the heart and tail of a demon. If we want kits, you need to be a full demon as well as female."

"Yes, of course. You're right."

Kuwabara's gradual change continued over the following week. He started to feel like less of a mess. He had gained the claws, ears, and eyes of a fox demon. His hair had grown to his waist and was reddish-brown as were his ears while his eyes were a shining gold. In addition to his new looks, he also had the enhanced senses, thoughts, and energy of a demon.

"You're now a full demon," Skye said the night of the end of the first week, one claw lightly tracing the edge of an ear. "and you are absolutely gorgeous."

Kuwabara shivered at how sensitive his ears were for they had appeared just that morning. "I imagine that won't change next week as I become female.'

"I would have to agree, however, you may look stunning instead of gorgeous." He looked into Kuwabara's eyes and saw the lust and desire to mate shining in them. _Ah, the mating urge is affecting him as well. But he knows we can't have sex again just yet. He needs to finish his change to female._


	5. Kurama

Chapter Five\- Kurama

Kuwabara let out a soft sigh and smiled as Skye pulled him toward himself, his back against the red fox's chest. After the day of feeling like a messed up person, he was happy when he grew claws and his eyes had changed. He was then starting to feel more like a demon. It was a feeling that grew when he felt his energy change. Skye and he probed it to find the energy of an A-class demon and thanks to Skye using his hair in the potion, Kuwabara became a fire fox, too.

His sight and sense of smell grew sharper and it was a shocking experience for Kuwabara. He hadn't realized how dull his human senses had been until that moment. Then, that morning, he got the ears of a fox and also felt the fox mating desire sweep over him. He now understood how intense the desire was for Skye because now he was feeling it too.

He had to restrain the desire to mate. Yes, he was now a demon and had a female reproductive system, but that was the only thing female about him. He needed his body to change gender before the mating could begin. _It'll take at least a week, but that's all right. I want to mate and I will eventually._

Kuwabara rolled over the next morning and opened his eyes to see Skye gazing at him. He gave the red fox a smile before both embraced and then sat up. "Kazuma, today is the perfect day to explore the forest and procure some plants and herbs I'll be able to cultivate in my greenhouse. I missed out last year and vowed that I wouldn't this time. Plus, I can teach you how to raise and lower the shield which will be simple."

Kuwabara perked up at learning about the shield as he followed Skye to the greenhouse to pick up baskets and pruning shears before heading for the exit. Soon they stood in the tunnel opening, the shield shimmering before them.

"Now, I've set it up so only fire foxes like us can raise and lower it." He put a finger on the tunnel's edge as his finger glowed light red. He drew his finger down the side and the shield faded out. "To raise it, you move your finger up."

"Hmph. That is simple," Kuwabara commented as they stepped into the woods. "So, what plants are we looking for?"

Kuwabara examined a patch of vegetation in a small clearing while Skye searched deep in the woods. He wasn't worried about being separated from his mate or being alone. He was a demon after all and a strong one, too. Skye had coached him on basic fire techniques when he got his demon energy. He knew how to warm himself and his surrounding area, conjure fireballs, and raise a fiery shield to protect himself.

He shifted some grass aside and found the herb Skye had described to him. He took the pruning shears and snipped some cuttings for Skye to plant at home. He moved to a tree and searched around the base for a different plant. He quickly located it and as he snipped a cutting and put it in the basket, he heard something coming his way. He sniffed the air: It was a fox demon, but not Skye. He stood up and held up his right hand palm up, a fireball appearing in it.

A red-haired human-looking boy stepped out from behind a tree, clearly just exploring, but stopped upon seeing the fire-wielding fox. Kuwabara recognized him immediately. "Kurama!" he exclaimed, making a fist and extinguishing the fire.

Kurama took a step back, astonishment and disbelief on his face. "Kuwabara?" he gasped. "Is that really you? Yusuke and I spent weeks looking for you in Human World."

"Yeah, it's me. A fire fox came to Human World 'cause his instincts told him his mate was there. He picked up on my scent and it excited him. He did trick me into coming here, but I ended up falling for him."

"Did he change you upon arriving here?"

"No. Actually, it was my idea. He desires to have a family and I asked if it was possible for me to become a female fox demon. He made a potion for me a week ago and now I'm a full demon. I suspect that I'll be female this time next week."

"All this for him to have a family?"

"Well, I want to have a family, too."

Kurama shook his head. "Kuwabara, this is difficult to believe. It's likely he tricked you into loving him and made you think you wanted to change and have a family. It's not too late to reverse the potion. I can make an antidote."

Fury sparked in Kuwabara's eyes and he growled angrily. Kurama thought Skye had tricked him again!? He had no idea that Kuwabara's feeling for his mate were real. "He's not tricking me into loving him! I really do love him and it was my idea to change so we can have a family! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for him." Kuwabara stalked off, aware that his voice had risen in pitch while yelling at his friend.

Skye's nose twitched as his mate's scent floated up to him. He looked up to see an annoyed Kuwabara approach, his tail swishing angrily. A concerned look crossed his face. "Kazuma? What happened?"

"Kurama," he answered in a high-pitch growl. "I told him about us and he believes that you tricked me into loving you and made me think I wanted to…change…" Kuwabara trailed off and put a hand to his throat. His Adam's apple was gone and he had become aware that his voice had gone higher in a way that had nothing to do with anger.

He smiled at the realization. "It's really starting," he said. "I have a female voice."

"And it's lovely." Skye hugged Kuwabara and looked up at him. "Something tells me you're going to be very attractive."

"I'm hoping to lose some height." Kuwabara was currently about half a head taller than Skye. "I mean, most women are shorter than men."

"That sounds nice, but I don't mind if you're taller," Skye said, peering into Kuwabara's basket. "Let's head home. We collected all the samples I wanted this year."

Kuwabara nodded as Skye released him and led the way back home. When he reached the tunnel's edge, he put a glowing finger on the side, moved it up, and the shield flared to life. Skye nodded in approval. "Very nice, Kazuma."

Skye went to the greenhouse while Kuwabara went to the large bathroom and looked in the mirror over the sink closely. His throat was smooth and there was definitely no sign of his Adam's apple. He turned his head from side to side before looking full on. Was it his imagination or were his eyes looking wider and softer? He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. His eyes hadn't changed; only his throat and voice had.

_I wonder…at what point will I think of myself as she instead of he? I know I will once the week's over, but is there an earlier point, like maybe when I get breasts?_ He sighed as he continued to stare. It was a bit disconcerting to see himself male while inside he was female. _It's strange that I'm a fox demon who's half male and half female, the latter half will eventually take over which is what I want._

Skye's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the question. He swallowed his bit of lunch before saying, "I would think the switch from he to she will take place once you grow breasts. You were correct to think that earlier."

"I'm feeling excited to become female on the outside since I'm already one on the inside."

"Perhaps the potion begins changing you to female on the inside so that the outside changes will be easier."

"Yes, that could be it." Kuwabara showed no embarrassment at his new voice as it would be his from now on. It was a lot nicer than his old one which had been rough-sounding. The new one was smooth, higher, and mature.

"Skye, what is the mating going to be like? How long will I carry the kits?"

The mating is very intense and the sex will be more so. Our desire for sex will be constant and will fade once you're pregnant. The process depends on what type of demon she is; for foxes, it will take six to eight weeks. There's no way of knowing how many kits you'll have."

"Wait. I could end up carrying multiple kits at once?"

"Our reproduction is similar to Human World foxes."


	6. Mating Intensity

Chapter Six\- Mating Intensity

Kuwabara sighed as he relaxed in the bathtub, the scented oils in the water tickling his nose. He lifted his hands, examining their now slender, delicate appearance. He had awakened two days ago to find his hands like this and the muscles on his chest had vanished. It was clear that his body was preparing for its next change; he just didn't know what that was.

He glided to the plug and pulled it to drain the tub before pulling himself out and wrapping the nearby towel around him. He looked down and froze: The towel around his upper body was protruding. He unwrapped it and stared in shock for a moment before smiling. _I have breasts! I'm officially a she!_

She reached down and ran her clawed hands over her chest. They were satiny smooth and a bit sensitive. _They should feel heavy, but they don't. My body must have been preparing for this addition and that's why I didn't feel them appearing while in the tub. _She picked up the towel that she had dropped when she saw the breasts, dried herself off, and put on her clothes. Her tunic, which had been loose the last two days, was now a perfect fit, better than when she had her chest muscles. She left the bathroom, sniffing out Skye's scent. _He's in the library and I can smell his pheromones, stronger than ever; it excites me and increases my mating desire._

Skye's head jerked up as a strong pheromone scent hit him. He knew the scent was Kazuma's, but it was stronger now and smelled a bit different. Kuwabara entered the library, beaming and Skye could see why: A pair of breasts were under the tunic top. He rose from his seat, strode over to his mate, and took her in his arms, her chest against him, his ears reaching under her nose.

"You're officially female, but you're not fully female yet," Skye said softly.

"Yes, parts of me are still male," she said, noting her muscular arms and legs as well as her feet and face. She tilted her head. "I smelled your pheromone scent and it was stronger than before and it excites me."

"So is yours and it's a bit different due to your new gender. We're almost ready to mate; the strong scent of our pheromones is proof."

"I feel it too. A few more days and we'll be ready."

"Exactly. But, for now, let's explore your breasts." Taking her hands, Skye led Kuwabara to their bedroom where he removed her top, pushed her onto the bed, and cupped on of her breasts before stroking it lovingly. She moaned in delight at the gesture. "Oh, that feels so good," she sighed contently.

"It'll be even better once we truly start mating, I promise."

"I can hardly wait."

"I know what you mean." Skye continued to stroke Kuwabara's breasts, eliciting more moans and sighs from the reddish-brown fox.

Kuwabara went to the training room the next day to practice fighting with an almost female body. It had been almost two weeks since taking the potion and she looked forward to giving Skye the family that he, and now she, desired. She started off with punches and saw that she was throwing them faster than before, human or male demon. She moved on to her legs and found she could lift them higher and seemed to have more power than before. She practiced her fire attacks, unlocking a fire sword and afterwards, leaned against the wall, arms folded under her breasts. _It seems as a girl, I'm faster and my legs are stronger; I noticed that my feet changed this morning but my limbs are still the same. My fire moves are getting better too; I just made a sword of fire. I clearly make a better demon than a human._

Kuwabara left the den with Skye the next day to enjoy a walk around the area while Skye pointed out the different plans and their uses or what they did. Kuwabara asked about certain plants she had seen Kurama use. Skye replied, "Those are tricky ones to raise as they are vicious or dangerous. There is no doubt that Yoko Kurama has incredible plant powers. Of course, his plants are just as weak to fire as any vegetation."

"Of course."

A rustle nearby caught their attention and they watched as a white and gray fox demon emerged, came up to Kuwabara, and ran a clawed finger under her chin and then his hand ran through her hair and up to her ear.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she demanded, backing away from the stranger.

"I like you and your scent is driving me crazy," he answered. "I want you for my mate."

"I have already chosen a mate," she stated, looking over her shoulder at Skye. The fox looked past her and his ears drooped.

"Oh," he said, disappointed. "I should have known a gorgeous fox like you wouldn't be available." He trotted away, crushed.

"Whoa. I didn't realize I would be attracting other males."

"I thought that might happen. That's other reason I decided to come with you. Your scent is quite strong and any other male foxes are going to be attracted to it."

"Thank you." Kuwabara turned to her mate, came closer, and embraced him. He returned the gesture and looked up to kiss her, but paused and blinked. She saw his expression and asked, "What is it?"

"Your face. The shape of it has changed and your eye are wider and a softer gold."

Kuwabara's claws flew to her face, tracing the shape of it. It definitely had more curves than sharp angles and the skin felt as soft as the skin on her hands. She couldn't see her eyes, but could imagine what they looked like as she often imagined them changing.

"Oh my," Skye said, stepping back and looking Kuwabara up and down. "Kazuma, the rest of your body has changed. I think your change is complete.'

Kuwabara stood before the bedroom's full-length mirror completely naked and admired her body. Her limbs were slender and her torso was the same with curvy hips. Her face was all soft curves as she had felt earlier, her lips had filled out a little, and her gold eyes were indeed wider and a softer shade. She could easily see that she was an attractive fox.

She turned from the mirror, crossed the room to the bed, and slid in next to a naked Skye. Both foxes trembled slightly before embracing one another and kissing hungrily. Their mating desire swept over them, just as intense as Skye had said. They made love until exhausted, slept, and when they awoke, they repeated the cycle. They made love continuously for two days and when they awoke on the third day, their passions had cooled and Kuwabara found that she had lost some height; her eyes were now level with Skye's forehead. She was still taller, but not by much. Neither one cared as they were aware that the frenzy of mating had passed which meant one thing.

"We have successfully conceived," Skye said, putting a hand on Kuwabara's naked still flat stomach. "It'll take a little time for it to be noticeable, but the urge in me is fading."

"Mine, too. I also sense that we conceived as well. We'll eventually have kits to raise."


	7. Growing Kits

Chapter Seven\- Growing Kits

Kuwabara turned a page in a book on demon pregnancy, rubbing her slightly bulging belly absentmindedly. She was three weeks pregnant and no longer suffered from the nausea that hit her a week after conceiving. This was her first day waking up without feeling sick and decided to read up on the subject so she would be prepared for whatever would come. _Hmm, increased appetite…yeah I figured that out already. Craving certain foods…I've been craving a lot of fish. Mood swings…I'll try to avoid that by not stressing too much as that is why the swings occur. Discomfort…can't do anything about that. Skye said that delivery is six to eight weeks and I'm three weeks in. It would be nice if I gave birth in three weeks, but it could be another five weeks. Either way, it's way shorter than human pregnancy._

Kuwabara was sleeping on the couch two weeks later when a loud voice said, "Hey! Kuwabara!" She jerked upright, eyes closed and her hands clapped over her ears. She growled, wondering who had intruded into her home and on her nap, to boot. She uncovered her ears and opened her eyes to see Yusuke standing there with his trademark grin.

"Urameshi?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet with one hand under her belly. "How did you get in here? Oh, wait. Either Skye let you in or the shield is no match for you."

Yusuke blinked at Kuwabara's quick deductions. "Uh, it was Skye. He was asking around for baby furniture. I think he wanted already made furniture so he wouldn't have to build any or very many."

"So, someone had some?"

"Not much, just a couple of bassinets and a rocking chair."

"Well, every little bit helps. So, I noticed that you don't seem too surprised seeing me like this. I'm guessing Kurama told you."

"He did. I was shocked when he told me about the conversation the two of you had. He mentioned your voice changing halfway through your last words to him."

"I was angry that he believed I was being tricked. I regret yelling at him."

"He knows that your feeling are real now. He forgives you. So…how many weeks?"

"I'm five weeks along. Another one to three weeks left and I'm kind of excited. However, my back hurts and I crave fish almost constantly."

"Your back hurts? Anything I can do?"

"I could use a massage," she murmured to herself as she sat on the couch with a groan, leaned forward, and closed her eyes. She felt fingers kneading the middle of her back and traveling down to her lower back. She hissed and then sighed as her muscles were being relaxed.

"Feel better?" came Yusuke's voice.

"Yeah. I guess you heard what I said."

"Barely. Kuwabara, did you really want to be a female fox demon? If so, what was it like changing? Kurama didn't give any details."

"Probably because I didn't give any. Yeah, I did want to change. It was a gradual change over two weeks. I was a full demon in the first week and then a female the following week. The day the change was complete, the mating urge took over."

"So, it didn't hurt?"

"Only on the day I took the potion. I felt a burning in my throat and stomach before I sprouted a tail."

Yusuke stood up and Kuwabara opened her eyes and struggled to a sitting position. "I need to head back to my old man's territory. Congratulations, Kuwabara. Hope your…kits are cute."

"Thanks, Urameshi. See you around."

Kuwabara cried out as a labor pain hit her. It was a week and a half after Yusuke's visit and Kuwabara was giving birth. Skye was there to aid in delivery as there was no one else there and neither fox would have wanted any outsiders to help them, anyway. Kuwabara gasped and groaned as she laid on the floor of the den room which she learned was actually where foxes gave birth. She didn't wonder if Skye had been seeking a mate for a long time to have a den room: Having a den room was a staple room in fox demon dens.

She cried out again and grunted as she felt movement near her legs. "You're doing fine," Skye said soothingly. "Keep going."

Kuwabara gritted her teeth and bore down on the next stab. She gave a loud grunt and felt something slid out and heard Skye say, "I've got our first one! The others should be easier to push out."

She nodded as she groaned and pushed again. She felt the next one come out and then another and another and so on. At long last, the labor pains faded and she let out a long exhale. "Oh, man. I'm glad that's over."

"Indeed. Now the raising can begin."

"First things first, Skye. How many and are they girls or boys?"

Skye chuckled. "Oh, right. We have six kits. Four girls and two boys."

"Six? I wasn't aware of how many came out. All I knew was the labor pains were fading."

"Well, roll over to the bassinets and have a look."

She rolled to her right and gazed at her children. Two were red like Skye, two were reddish-brown like her, and the last two were brown. "Which ones are the boys?"

"One of the red ones and one of the brown ones."

"I was hoping for a red fox girl. I wanted to use the name Rose."

"Rose. That's beautiful."

"Thanks." Kuwabara yawned and her eyes drooped a little. "Man, am I tired."

"Well, you just had six kits. Of course, you're tired. Go ahead and rest. I'll watch over you and the children."

"Okay. I love you, Skye. Thank you for choosing me." She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

"I love you too, Kazuma. I'm glad we got together." Skye sat back and admired his brand-new family.

The End


End file.
